Sarah Adams
Sarah Adams is a Character from the Scream series. She appeared in The Scream. She is portrayed by Zosia Mamet. She was the bullied girl and the girlfriend of Jayden Parkison. She was killed by David Parker Biography The Scream Mr. Chapman walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again In the break, Sarah is sitting alone. She eats some fries in the canteen. David, Emma, and Jason walk to her. David pushes her head into the fries. No teacher sees it. Later it is Friday afternoon, the class has gym. In the changing room, Emma is bullying. The other girls don't do anything. Later in the lesson, they are making teams for football. David seems as the best in gym of the class has to make the teams with Emma. Sarah is chosen last. Sarah is very bad in Football and makes a lot of mistakes. After School, Jayden goes to Sarah. He wants to talk with her and he shows interest in her. Sarah is later also bullied on Social Media. The next day somebody is killed by an unknown killer. Sarah doesn't show interest in it. She is with her bike, that has a flat tire. Jayden walks to her and says I will bring you home. He picks up his bike and they drive away. Later they also go to Jayden's house together. The next day on school, it is halloween, and everybody is excited for the Halloween party tonight. Sarah shows more interest in it because she has a boyfriend now. David, Emma and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. He is really done with it and he sends them to the director. They have to clean the canteen during the breaks. The next break they do it. David collected a lot of trash. He sees Sarah is alone and he walks to her. He throws all the trash on her. Jayden sees it attacks David. They fight. Sarah and Jayden don't go to the Halloween Party, to spent some time with each other. Emma, Jason and David are still bullying Sarah. David has thrown a stone trough her house window. Jayden, who sees it attacks them again for the so much time. The next day on school, Emma, Jason and David are standing before Sarah on the toilet. They wait for that she comes out, Mr. Robinson sees it and asks them to go away. They do. Mr. Robinson asks to Sarah if she is alright. The door opens, but Sarah isn't in it, The Scream is. He pulls him inside. Mr. Robinson screams one time but after that it is quiet. The next night, Jayden is with Sarah. They kiss each other. But something is hitting the window. Jayden wants to look what it is and opens the window. Above Scream is with an axe and stabs it in Jayden's head. He dies and fells out of his house. Sarah sees it and screams and picks up her axe. But it is stopped by somebody behind her. She watches behind her, where she sees Scream standing. He removes his mask to let see his face to Sarah. But suddenly she is stabbed in her belly by the Scream. A lot of blood fells outside her. The Scream chops of her head and kills her. The Scream picks up the two bodies and throws them in the trash can. Relationships Enemies * Jayden Parkinson † - Boyfriend * Sam Stone * Noa Knight * Bruce Wakefield * Isabelle Fletcher * William Wilson * Julie Paine † * Vanessa Land † * Mette Lewis † * Rudy Robinson † * Matthew Smith † * Don Carpenter † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell * Charlotte Cole Enemies * David Parker/The Scream † - Bullier, Most hated guy and Killer * Jason King † - Bullier * Emma Graham † - Bullier Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu